Carl Bayliss
Carl Bayliss is Nathaniel's best friend from College. They met during High School when Nathan was holding a contest where one of his friends was going to win a copy of Super Monkey Ball Deluxe, and Carl happened to win. He first appeared in the old trailer for Nathan's Let's Play Channel/2nd Channel. Usually when he's on the channel, he's shown to be very egotistical and competitive, often proving how amazingly skilled he is at video games, fighting, and life. He usually will make fun of his competitors, including Nathan whenever they suggest playing something casual or whenever he beats them. Whenever he loses at something, he'll often make up excuses, usually saying it's a terrible game and pointing out it's flaws. Even though it seems like he's childish, Carl is actually pretty mature, he has a good sense of reality and often won't believe unusual and strange things are happening unless he likes whatever's going on. Powers and Abilities Like Nathan, Carl can actually gain powers from Monster too, which makes him just as powerful as his friend. * Mimicry - He is able to gain powers from fictional characters such as Captain Falcon from F Zero, Mega Man from the Original Mega Man games, and Goku from Dragon Ball * Spiritual - After drinking enough Monster, Carl was able to turn himself into a Spirit * 'BLJ '- After being trapped in Gay Baby Jail, Carl came up with the idea of using BLJ after Charriii5 taught him how to do so. This makes him one of the few people to escape GBJ and the only non-Minus World member to do so. Relationships Nathan - Carl and Nathan are best friends, often hanging out with each other in videos, mainly the Originals. Despite being friends, they're also rivals, they often argue with each other, which is mainly caused by Carl, but can also be caused by Nathan sometimes. Minus World - While he doesn't know many people from Minus World aside from Charriii5, nor is he a member, he stays as a potential ally since he is Nathan's Best friend and a threat to BUP Likes and Dislikes Likes * Himself * Super Smash Bros 64 * Super Smash Bros Melee * Super Smash Bros 4 * Pokemon * Totodile * Croconaw * Feraligatr * Competitive Gaming * Captain Falcon * Anime * Fighting * Ike * Memes * Memes of Himself * Shitposts * His Girlfriend * Twitch Streaming * Working Out * Wining * Nathan * Fighting Nathan Dislikes * Losing * Casual Gaming * Super Smash Bros Brawl * Cheap ways of Losing * Sonic R * Reactive Factory from Sonic R * Spirit Trivia * Even though they met in High School, Nathan and Carl didn't become friends until College * Carl has his own Youtube Channel called justCral * He also has a Twitch page of the same name * It is unknown how he got his powers since only members of Minus World are allowed to get powers and BUP does not remember giving them to him, as he does not know who he is. * He has a main for almost every Smash Game, Captain Falcon for 64 and Melee. Ike for Smash 4, and possibly Simon Belmont for Ultimate * He does not have a main for Brawl since he does not like that game Category:Youtuber